


Adjustments

by Lyledebeast



Series: The W: Collected Allan/Guy/Marian/Robin One-shots [5]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Allan is all to happy to oblige, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guy is no longer a closeted cuddle-bug, He's an open and demanding cuddle-bug now, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allan and Guy settle in to life at Locksley after the events of In the Absence. This is set between chapters 52 and 53, the epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments

Marian left the downstairs bedroom with a blush on her cheeks, and Allan felt a twinge of remorse for having put it there.

“I knew I shouldn’t have said it once it was out of my mouth, but once it was . . . well, I couldn’t do anything about it then, could I?”

Guy just shrugged and lay down on his side in his usual way, waiting for Allan to slip into bed behind him.

But Allan had more to discuss with him first.  He was still thinking about what he had said to Marian: “You can kiss him in front of me, you know. _I_ don’t mind.”

He had meant the emphasis as criticism of someone else about to fall asleep at Locksley, but Marian seemed to have taken it personally, and now that he thought about it, he could see why.

“It’s just that . . . every night, as soon as we start to get comfortable, she comes in and kisses you goodnight.  And then you get sad.”

Guy heaved a great sigh at that, unintentionally supporting his lover’s point. “She doesn’t mean any harm, Allan,” he muttered.

“I know that, Giz,” he said softly, finally lying down close behind Guy and wrapping an arm around his waist.  “But she does throw off the mood a bit.  And it’s been two weeks now that we’ve been back here, and every night the same.”

“What’s wrong with her saying goodnight to me?” Guy asked, a bit petulant even as he relaxed into Allan’s embrace.

“There’s nothing wrong with it in itself,” Allan explained.  “It’s just . . . why can’t she at dinner, you know?”

Guy was quiet for a moment, then Allan felt himself lightly jostled by a chuckle.  “You want me to yourself,” he purred as he turned to look over his shoulder.

“That’s right,” Allan admitted as he leaned closer to place a light kiss on Guy’s cheekbone.

Guy lay his head back on the pillow, clearly content to let the matter drop.  Allan nestled against the back of Guy’s neck and tried to relax.  Minutes passed, but he still couldn’t quite let go of what was bothering him.

“I just wish things could be as they were before. When you would spend some nights with me, and some with her.” As he waited for Guy’s response, he looked up at the candle.  He left it burning every night until Guy fell asleep.  After spending so much time in the almost complete darkness of the dungeon, the light was a comfort to him.  As was Allan; that was why he had stayed with him at Locksley every night since his return from the forest. He didn’t want Guy to wake in the dark, alone, as he had every day for that horrible month he was imprisoned.

He was starting to think Guy had drifted off to sleep, but then he startled him by speaking, an edge of hurt in his voice. “You don’t have to stay with me every night, Allan.  I’ll be fine by myself.”

Now it was Allan’s turn to sigh.  “I don’t mean that, Giz.  I’m happy to stay here.  You know I love sleeping with you, but . . .”

“But what?” Guy asked defensively

“I know you’d like to sleep with her sometimes.  She never stays.  I think that’s what makes you sad.”

He sighed again, and Allan knew his words had struck a chord. He kissed Guy’s shoulder through the thin fabric of his shirt as an apology.

“It’s okay.  I’m sure she wants to sleep with you too.”

“I don’t know,” Guy murmured.  “Maybe she does, but . . . Robin.”

Allan rolled his eyes, thankful that Guy couldn’t see.  Robin, indeed.

“He knows what kind of relationship you had with her.  He can’t be stupid enough to think nothing will happen between you ever again, just because he let you come and live here. Robin knows you love each other . . . this is what people who love each other do.”

Guy rolled over to face Allan and propped himself up on an elbow to see him better.  “Well, what do you think she should do?”

Allan’s brow furrowed and he moved away from Guy, flopping onto his back.  He hadn’t thought Guy would want his opinion, and he was suddenly uncomfortable.  After all, he was only there because Robin had allowed it.

“It’s not so much what she should do.  I know she does her best . . . to keep the peace between you, but . . . Christ, Guy! Robin needs to accept reality and not expect you two to tiptoe around him for the rest of your lives!”

Allan’s eyes widened with surprise at his own sudden fury.  He hadn’t realized how angry it made him until he said it out loud.

When he looked at Guy again, the older man was smirking.  “You’ve been holding that back for a while, haven’t you?”

Allan scoffed, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling too.  “I suppose so.  It’s just . . . it’s not as though I don’t know the position he’s in.  I was jealous of Marian, but I know how happy she made . . . makes you.  And I want you to be happy.  I would never expect you to hide your feelings for her just because of how it makes me feel.”

Guy gave him a sad smile and reached up to stroke his cheek. “Well, you’ve had longer to get used to it.  I was in love with Marian first, and you knew that.  But you were . . . patient.”

“And persistent,” Allan added, turning his face to kiss the palm of Guy’s hand, drawing a tiny gasp from him. For a second, he thought he saw a familiar look of desire cross Guy’s face, but then it was gone.

“We were both persistent,” he said softly.  Then he turned and lay down, glancing over his shoulder pointedly until Allan pressed his chest against his back again.

Allan lifted a hand to comb his fingers up the back of Guy’s head, hearing him gasp softly.  His hair was still very short, but had grown back in almost enough to give it a good tug.  But Guy hadn’t been in the mood for more than kissing and cuddling yet, so Allan simply stroked his hair until he gave a little sigh of contentment.

He was just about to get up and blow the candle out when he heard Guy say, half to himself, “She’s not missing out on anything by not sleeping with me.”

The younger man considered just letting it go, pretending he hadn’t heard and falling asleep.  But he hated that Guy still had so much doubt, even after all the three of them had been through.

“She is missing out, Guy.  When we were in the forest, I wanted so badly to be able to touch you, and to lie next to you.  For so long, I was afraid I’d never get to see you again. But now . . . I get to.  And she can’t . . . do this.”

He held Guy tighter, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck and then higher, just behind his ear, feeling him shiver.  “Can’t lie against your chest and listen to your heart beat, and feel that you’re here, where you belong.  Because Robin would get jealous.”

Guy remained silent for a minute, then he turned in Allan’s arms to face him again.  “Is that what you’re doing when you . . . do that?” he asked softly, pressing his warm lips to Allan’s when he nodded. The he nestled closer, laying his forehead against Allan’s chest.

“It’s not as though we would do anything to make him jealous.  How could we? She just had a baby and I . . . I . . .”

Allan kissed the top of his head.  “She’s not only interested in that, Giz.  And . . . you will someday, you know? What was it she said to you? She wants you here when Morganna is a toddler, when she’s a teenager, when she marries? You really think she won’t want to be with you at any point during all that time?”

Guy looked up at him with a half-smirk.  “Well . . . I’ve been holding out on you, haven’t I?”

Allan felt a stab of remorse at that.  He kept telling Guy that he was willing to wait for as long as it took for him to want sex, and it was true.  But that didn’t mean it was easy.  There had been some nights when he could hardly wait for Guy to fall asleep so he could get up and take care of an erection that refused to go away on its own. Perhaps he hadn’t been as subtle and stealthy as he thought he had.

“You know I don’t see it like that, Giz,” he said gently, beginning to stroke between his shoulder blades.  “We just . . . I want to wait until you . . . feel more like yourself.” He switched to using his fingernails and smiled at Guy’s tiny moan of pleasure.  That had been a new discovery.  Before Guy’s ordeal, when it had usually been he who was holding Allan like this, and he hadn’t realized how much Guy loved to have his back scratched.

 Guy sat up so suddenly that Allan gasped in surprise.  He braced himself on his palms and knees, straddling Allan’s thighs.  “I don’t know if I’ll ever feel like myself,” he said.  Allan thought he could hear a trace of huskiness in his voice.  “But I do feel . . . good.”

As he said that, he lowered his hips until they pressed against Allan’s, letting the smaller man feel the bulge growing in his pants.

Allan’s eyes widened, but he remained skeptical even as he swallowed around the lump forming in his throat.  He remembered what happened the day of Guy’s haircut.  He had gotten so aroused from Allan’s kisses, but so anxious and uncomfortable when Allan tried to do something about it. “That doesn’t mean you’re ready, Giz,” he pointed out.

Guy replied by leaning down to kiss him, a longer, hotter kiss than he had given since long before his imprisonment. He pulled back, leaving Allan gasping for breath.

“No, my cock can’t always be trusted.  But you should trust the words I’m saying.  I want this, pet.  I really do.”

When he kissed Allan again, the smaller man slid a hand underneath his shirt and up his belly, brushing the pad of his thumb in a light, barely there flick over one of Guy’s nipples.

His whole body gave a jerk at the contact, and he gasped.  A trace of uncertainly crossed his face as he looked down at Allan, but his eyes were dark with lust.

“I think we should blow the candle out now.”

Allan grinned and stroked the hard nub again, tweaking it between his thumb and forefinger until Guy’s eyelashes fluttered closed.

 “Go ahead.”

When they were in darkness, Guy lay down on his back, leaving Allan to climb on top of him in a reversal of their previous position.  As he stroked down the front of Guy’s body, he realized that he was still wearing his shirt.  Even the darkness wasn’t enough to make him comfortable undressing in front of him.  Allan sighed, reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted it, pulling it over his own head.

The heat from Guy’s body was almost stifling in the warm room, but he didn’t care.  He reveled in the unfamiliar sensation of hair rubbing against his face as he kissed Guy’s chest.  It had always been smooth before, but this was something he thought he could get used to.

When he found Guy’s nipple, still hard from his earlier attention, he took it between his lips and suckled gently.  Guy gave a deep groan and rolled his hips up against Allan to find some friction.

“Does that feel nice, Giz?” Allan asked with mock innocence.

Guy moaned again as Allan circled his other nipple with his thumb. “Stop . . . talking,” he panted.

Allan chuckled as he sat up to pull Guy’s pants down from his raised hips.  The sound of his cock slapping against his stomach when it was released let Allan know how hard he was, even in the darkness.  Allan kissed his way down his belly, careful to avoid his hipbones.  He knew Guy was still self-conscious about how lean he was compared with before.

When he pressed his lips to the tip of his cock, Guy gave a little cry and writhed.  Even through the haze of his arousal, Allan felt a pang of sympathy for him.  Had he even touched himself at all in the past two months? He could well believe that he hadn’t.

Without further delay, Allan wrapped his mouth around the head and took him in as deeply as he could.  Predictably, Guy’s hips jerked forward, pushing in further and bumping his tip against against the back of Allan’s throat.  The smaller man pulled back, coughing and sputtering.

“I’m sorry, pet.  I . . . I didn’t,” Guy stammered desperately.

“Shhhh.  S’alright.  Just relax.  I’ll take care of you.”

Allan wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, easing the tip back into his mouth.  As he moved up and down slowly, he could feel Guy writhing underneath him and heard soft, muted sounds of pleasure.  He realized that Guy must be biting his lip.  For a moment, he wanted to tell him to stop, that there was no one to hear him and even if there were, they weren’t worth hurting himself over.  But he didn’t think Guy could bear another interruption, and he wasn’t sure he could either.

It was only a couple of minutes later that Guy fisted a hand in Allan’s hair, drawing him off of his cock as he came with a deep groan over his own stomach. As he lay twitching through his aftershocks, Allan palmed his own cock, rock hard within the confines of his pants.  He hoped Guy would fall asleep quickly; it seemed likely that he would.

“What about you?” Guy murmured as Allan wiped the cooling semen from his belly with a cloth.  He shook his head as he lay down next to him, brushing Guy’s sweaty bangs back from his forehead before kissing him there.

“Even if you could right now, which isn’t likely, I don’t want to rush you.  I can wait.”

For a little while, anyway, Allan thought to himself as he shifted his hips, moving the painful pressure in his groin further away from Guy’s side. He knew his resolve would crumble at the slightest touch.

Guy started to sit up, as though he meant to argue, but a moment later he stretched out on his back again.

“Fine, have it your way,” he murmured sleepily.

Allan scooted closer to him and lay his head on his chest, waiting for his heart rate to slow and his breathing to even out.

“Tomorrow,” Guy mumbled, “I want you to fuck me.”

When he fell asleep, it was not a second too soon for Allan.

The next evening, Guy approached Marian as soon as the four of them had gotten up from the dinner table.

“Darling, if it’s alright with you, I’ll just say goodnight here.  I think Allan has something planned for me.”

Marian turned to Allan with an eyebrow quirked, but he thought he could see a little smile playing about the corners of her mouth too.

“Perfectly fine, Guy,” she said as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek.  Allan was pleased to note that she didn’t even look to see if Robin was watching this time.

“Goodnight to you too, Allan.”

“Goodnight, Marian.”

As he turned to follow Guy, the grin he had been hiding burst forth.  This was one idea for which he certainly did not mind being blamed.


End file.
